


Midnight Party

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, One Shot, Prompt Fill, post-nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: A request for "kid/parent dynamic fluff between the Girl and Jet (or any of the Fab Four)". The Girl has a nightmare and turns to Jet.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), except kobra isnt there
Series: general prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cam [@adrenalineangel](adrenalineangel.tumblr.com) for requesting this!  
> No real warnings, mentions of a nightmare but it's quickly forgotten!

“Jet?”

“Jet?”

The Girl’s voice shook. She took a step closer to the bed and reached out with one little hand. She touched Jet Star’s shoulder and their eyes flew open. 

“What’s-? Oh.” Jet lay back down, having shot upright when they woke. “Hey, baby.”

“I had a nightmare,” admitted the Girl. 

Enough light filtered through the open door that the Girl could see Jet reach out to stroke her face. 

“Oh, sweetheart. C’mere,” they lifted up the edge of the blanket and the Girl crawled in to curl up against their side. “Y’wanna talk about it?”

Even just thinking about it brought tears to the Girl’s eyes. She shook her head rapidly, trying not to remember the images that had woke her up. 

“That’s okay, _mi amor_. Y’know it’s just a dream.”

“Just a dream,” she repeated slowly, only really believing it because Jet was alive and talking to her. 

“Party not wake up?”

“I didn’t want to bug them.” They weren’t letting on, but the Girl knew that Party Poison was tired. They didn’t like it when Kobra and Cherri went on runs alone — which just meant without them — and besides, they weren’t as good with nightmares as Jet. 

“Y’arent bugging us, babygirl. You know that.” Jet squeezed the Girl to their chest and she listened to their heartbeat. “Rather have you wake us up than anything else.”

“Okay.”

“You think you can get back to sleep?”

The Girl shook her head no, burrowing further into Jet’s side. She felt Jet press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“That’s okay, _reinita_. Y’want a snack?”

She hadn’t thought she was hungry, but at Jet’s words, the Girl realized her stomach had that nasty empty feeling. 

“Can I have an apple?”

“Aw, I think we’re out of apples, angel. But we’ve got some _pasteles_ left. Sound okay?”

“Yeah!” The Girl cheered.

From Jet’s other side, Fun Ghoul snuffled suddenly and the Girl froze. 

“I bet Ghoulie _también le gustaría un pastel_ ,” Jet sat up, lifting the Girl onto their lap. “Y’wanna wake him up?”

She nodded, crawling out of Jet’s lap and putting her face right in his. 

“Gho-ul ,” she sing-songed. 

At the same time, Jet shoved Ghoul’s shoulder back, so he didn’t drive his forehead into the Girl’s face when he jerked awake, but it was close. 

“What’s-“ Ghoul yawned impressively and Jet filled him in. 

“Makin’ _pasteles_. Want any?”

The prospect of food could wake Ghoul up faster than anything else. He blinked, then wrapped the Girl up in a tight hug. 

“Hell yeah!”

“Swear jar,” Jet and the Girl said in unison. 

“Fuck’s sake,” added Jet with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah... Yinz said _pasteles_?” Ghoul slid out of the bed and swung the Girl onto his hip. “C’mon, _taamit_ , betcha Jet burns the first one.”

“I heard that!”

Ghoul carried the Girl to the kitchen, then dropped her on the counter and went to wake up Party, “He’d be prickly if we didn’t,” he explained with a wink. 

While Jet fired up the stove, the Girl swung her legs on the counter and fiddled with the edge of her pajama shirt. Party wandered into the kitchen, red hair all mussed and beelined to the Girl. 

“Pickin’ favourites now?” They pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Glad I didn’t miss the party.”

Jet slid the first _pastel_ , burned, to Ghoul then promised the next one to the Girl, “if it’s not scorched to shit,” laughed Ghoul. 

The next one was perfect, and the two after that, so Jet and Party settled on the floor with their plates while Ghoul and the Girl shared the countertop. By the time they’d all finished their snacks, the Girl was yawning again.

“Back to bed?” Party swung the Girl off the counter and set her on her feet. 

She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Night, Jet! Night, Ghoul!”

“Night, baby,” they replied as they headed back to their bedroom. 

“Sleep well, you two,” added Party. Then they half-closed the bedroom door behind them and the Girl and lay down, making room for her in the mattress. “C’mon, Girlie, midnight party’s over and done with.”

She crawled into the blankets and stretched out next to Party, all thoughts of her earlier nightmare gone. 

“Night, Party.”

“Night, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> \- Mi amor (spanish) - Love/my love  
> \- Reinita (spanish) - Princess  
> \- Pasteles (spanish) - no direct translation but they're a [Spanish/Puerto Rican stuffed pastry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasteles#Puerto_Rico)  
> \- Ghoulie también le gustaría un pastel - Ghoul would also like a pastel  
> \- Taamit (Serrano) - Sun
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
